ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid All Stars: the Distorted Jukebox Mystery/Transcript
Hatsune Miku: As one of the many Vocaloids, I started to fancy really good music which is a good thing for all in the Earth, but it doesn't always happen. One day, when all the others and I were spending our time doing our normal things in the city park, something really startled us all like a meteorite crashing on the ground. (scene cuts to all Vocaloids in the park) LOLA: I've always wanted to dance the tango with you, Leon, isn't it fun with us together? LEON: Yes, Lola, and that makes me love your beautiful face, my sweet berry tart~ LOLA: Ah, I love you so much~! *kisses him ultimately* LEON: *chuckles* I love you too~! Prima: What do you think of my tea set, children? Rana: I think it's very nice, Prima, isn't that right, my little buddies? Yuki Kaai: And I like it when my tea is mixed with milk and sugar. What a piece of cake! Sugar: Speaking of cake, I don't think this tea party's complete without it. Spicy: Neither do I. Prima: Really? I baked it with oven mitts covering my gloves. Oliver: That seems a little orderly. My parents used to have tea when I was little. Tonio: Hmm, I guess you seemed to try it yourself, Oliver, come to think of it, I found some in the British town and decided to take it home. Prima: Oh, Tonio, I might say that we're not really British, but we were just born somewhere close to the UK. MEIKO: Care for a sakei float? I borrowed Kaito's extra ice cream to make it taste suitable. Kiyoteru Hiyama: I know this is unusual, but I'll give it a try. VY1 Mizki: Nothing is more mellow than traditional Japanese music flowing into my head when I gracefully do my obon with two pink folding fans. VY2 Yūma: I know, my little blossom, and I go steady for zen holding my very own katana with calm confidence. Megurine Luka: Oh, Gakupo, isn't it wonderful to see birds flying over this place? Kamui Gakupo: Why, sure, Luka, and there are some already on the ground doing what birds do. Ruby: So, Kaito, what types of ice cream do you really like the best? SeeU: Tell me about the creation of the star. MAIKA: Do I get to keep my nation even after the end of time? KAITO: Well... I have to answer Ruby's question first. I like mint, but blueberry is my anticipated preference. Luo Tianyi: Miriam, I really want to tell you this; when you first met me, I was so shy... but then, when I sang my first song out loud, you heard it far away, isn't that right? Miriam: Guess I didn't expect that, Tianyi, I might hear someone say it's OK to be shy, so I'll see for myself. (scene pans over to Avanna accompanying herself with the harp) AVANNA : On Raglan Road of an autumn day : I saw her first and knew : That her dark hair would weave a snare : That I might one day rue : I saw the danger and I passed : Along the enchanted way : And said let grief be a fallen leaf : At the dawning of the day Uni: You know what I did back in my country, Sonika? I witnessed the Korean traditions while SeeU was eager to join what Miku calls the IVG, which she did. SONiKA: I see what you mean, Uni, I've been pondering that the Master of the Great Crossover forgot to add me to the first IVG movie because I've seen saying some American R's, even with my British accent as someone else confirmed. Rin Kagamine: Hey, Len, I've got an idea. How about we juggle some oranges and bananas together? Juggling can't be accompanied without good music. Len Kagamine: I like your idea, Rin, let's do it! Sweet ANN: Al, can you lift me up while I hold two bouquets of flowers in both my hands? Big AL: Sure, Ann, I'll give it a shot. DAINA: Ready to do the fluffy tail jive, Dex? I used something magical to add my fox tail. DEX: Yep, sure thing, Daina, and I did the same with my wolf one. Cyber Diva: It takes one second for me to listen to a beautiful tune and then make a dubstep out of it, doesn't it, Cynan? Cyber Songman: Yeah, I feel the same way, Cyva~ Kaori: So, Clara, how did you meet the previous Vocaloids? I'm so curious to hear it. Clara: Well, Kaori, I was on a shopping trip with IA, SeeU and Cul, we came from our apartments... Bruno: Say, Ken, did you go on a shopping trip with Amy? Ken: I sure did, Bruno, it was a perfect day we got some things. Amy: Hmm... I guess I heard someone say one thing about Whitney Houston. She was a black American like I am. Chris: Indeed she was; and we both are. I wish we both could listen to her all day. SF-A2 Miki: How is your tail doing, Piko? I'm just making sure it'll never get affected by mishaps. Flower: Same with me. I suppose there's some music about flowers themselves. Piko Utatane: Oh, it's doing fine alright, girls, I'm feeling contented by a perfect recharge. YOHIOloid: All right, CUBI, now here's a new task; I want you to stack as many blocks as you can while playing my music. Gumi Megpoid: Want to see me build a derby while listening to my own music through my headphones, Fukase? Fukase: I sure do, Gumi, it would be so fun to observe sometimes, that's what the Great Crossover master says. Gachapoid: Whee~! I love dinosaur playgrounds. They are so fun~ Yuu: ZOLA Project, I met the Meika twins and they are so nice. They're Hime and Mikoto. Kyo: Really? I haven't met them before. Wil: Neither have I, so we would like to take the opportunity. Galaco: Stardust, is it OK if you and I can share the galaxy? Stardust: Of course, Galaco, I was born ready to embrace the stars with you. IA: Seems to me that most of us are 100% Vocaloid, so I think I'm the only Vocaloid who is a CeVio. Yuzuki Yukari: For real, IA? I guess this also means that Akari and I are half Vocaloid and half Voiceroid, and it's been proven that I'm the only Vocaloid/Voiceroid hybrid to have an animal theme. It's a bunny because I have these bunny ears on my hoodie that I'm wearing now. Kizuna Akari: Yeah; and I've been easily seen as a mix between the sun and a star. Sora Haruno: According to the extended trivia, I'm a Vocaloid/Voiceroid hybrid who is between Vocaloid 5 and Voiceroid 2, and that's all there is to it. LUMi: Behold my colorful collection of jellyfish! Not all of them are white, but I found out myself that some are in different colors most people have good sight to see. Nana Macne: I love colorful jellyfish! Since I was born green, I think I'd like to go with the green ones. MEW: They're all so lovely, LUMi, I wish I had my very own aquarium full of those. Kokone: Listening to soothing music while looking at those little creatures makes me feel like I'm at a peaceful embassy. Ling Yuezheng: So, Yan, since we're Chinese Vocaloids who were born in the Chinese mainland, do you recall the dragon dance? I think dragons love music. Yan He: And so do lions. The lions I might say are just made with a Chinese look. CUL: Time for me to do some kunai art. I'll get the paint. Nemu Yumemi: I really like your plush bunny, Mayu. Is she also a microphone? Mayu: Why, yes, Nemu, sometimes I use her for my amplification. And I really like that blue plush on your sleeve. Iroha Nekomura: Catgirls might have a superior sense of hearing, so I want to do what cats do when listening to music. Has anyone got some? Xin Hua: Maybe you'd like to try mine. It's originally Taiwanese, I suppose. Sachiko: That makes me want to do my own style of fan dancing, especially with the fluff on my fan's edge. Lily: Well, this is it~ I've picked enough white lilies to pay respects to the innocent Japanese people somewhere and I need a CD that plays peaceful music from around the world. Unity-chan: Something tells me that I've got what some people call a brainstorm! How about we can make music with our very own horns? Akaza: Very nice idea, Unity-chan, I think we can give it a try. Zhiyu Moke: I can see how those idol outfits you two are wearing have been designed for an occasional Vocaloid concert. Azuki Masaoka: Me and my best friend? Oh, Moke, I think somebody else just designed these dresses with initials of our first names on each. Mine has an A on it... Matcha Kobayashi: ...and mine has an M on it. We can be together known as Azumatcha. Lapis Aoki: Big sister, did you know that there is some music about fairies? I'm one of the wingless ones. Merli: As a matter of fact, I migt say so, little sister. For a fairy that is human-sized, there's one way to find out... Zunko Tōhoku: Concentrate, Zunko, take your aim and don't lose focus. Wait. Am I talking to myself? Gotta stay on the task then. Mo Qingxian: My~ I didn't know you're the only Vocaloid who represents Lawson, Akiko, does your headphones have two wires? ONA: Yeah, I didn't know that not all headsets have wires. Longya Yuezheng: Maybe I'd like to see what your store looks like, Akiko. Akikoloid-chan: The Lawson Convenience store? You think that it's mine, but I don't quite recall who originally owned it, but you can come anytime. Anyway, my headset has two things attached to its wires. This store is one of the greatest in the world, really~ Miku: Hey, everybody, I've got everything you asked for; fairytale books for all the V kids to listen to, portable machines to make special foods and drinks at home, bath bombs in all colors and shapes for the fragrance of femininity and waterproof bags that protect packed things that are inside them. Who wants some? (unpleasant blare of one note, all yelping in a mix of shock and startle) Prima: Oh, no! My tea set...! (blaring stops as all Vocaloids fall on the ground) Mizki: *screaming in a painful cry* AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yūma..........!!!!!!!! Yūma: Oh, my God-- I'm gravely sorry, Mizkin, I'll get it out for you; just hold still. *takes his katana out of her abdomen* Mizki: *gasps* I.... *breathing heavily* I... I felt like I had been impaled. Why did you stab me? Yūma: I didn't mean to do this to you on purpose. It's just that that noise made me lose my balance my katana's scabbard suddenly came off and the sword itself slipped from my grip. Again, I'm very sorry... Mizki: I know you didn't mean that. And I agree that it was an accident. Nevertheless, thanks for getting the blade out. Luka: What just happened? I have a feeling those birds have been spooked. Gakupo: So do I. Good thing I used my parasol to defend us both. SeeU: Ugh.... my cat ears... Ruby: Something's wrong from beyond here. I don't like that noise. MAIKA: Me neither... KAITO: Then where did it come from? Prima: OK, now I just need to know who saved my tea set. Tonio: I did. Prima: Tonio? Did you save my tea set in the middle of such an infernal noise? Tonio: Yes, Prima, I caught them with my hands, feet and head. Prima: My dear, you unexpected sugar oaf, thank you so much! *takes the teapot* I'll just go clean up the mess I didn't make. Akikoloid: I can help you with this. *takes the cleaning brush out of her belt* Prima: Why, that's very nice of you, Akiko, I guess two heads are better than one. AVANNA: This is not good. I was in the middle of another Celtic song I was doing when that noise took down my harp. Miku: Hmm... something makes me wonder what caused such a mischievous blast. Who just started it? I know it's not the Vocaloids... Yūma: Miku-meishu, my fragile Mizki has been stabbed in the back which I didn't mean to do. She needs something pleasant to make her feel better. Miku: Don't worry, Yūma, I know just the things that can make her heal quickly. Miku, Miku, Hatsune Miku Transform! *spins around changing from her default outfit to her nurse outfit* Mizki: Uhh.... I was gonna say that I nearly died, Miku... Miku: Calm down, Mizki, it's gonna be all right. LOLA (with a red rose in her mouth): Hey, Leon, having a tough time holding onto this? LEON: Good catch, Lola, I guess we can share it when we take a break. LOLA: I can also say we sort of lost control of our balance. *laughs with Leon* Zunko: Oops, looks like I'll have to start it over. (others murmuring) Miku: A dash of aloe mixed with honey and lemons to soothe your insides and outsides and a long miracle bandage to keep you alive. Mizki: Oh, I feel like I'm becoming whole again. Domo arigato, Miku-meishu, I just need one more thing to make me rest, a soft panda plush. No person can rest pleasantly without a plush animal. Miku: One panda plush coming right up~ *dashes to get the panda plush from her wagon train* DAINA: Dex...*grunts in pain*...I can't untie my fox tail off your wolfy one, it's too tight! DEX: Yeah, I have the same struggle here, Daina, but don't panic, I'll get us something to loosen them. *dashes with his tail still tied to hers she screams in pain* Gumi: Somebody-- ouch! Somebody ruined my concentration of making my personal derby with a breach of sound into my headset, and now, it's nothing but splinters. Fukase: Yeah, I have to admit that we all have been disturbed by the same thing. Miriam: All this blaring makes me feel cranky. Sachiko: Rotten blossom petals; my fan's damaged~! Miku: So, Mizki, do you like a common panda that's black and white? Mizki: I deliberately do, Mimeishu, thanks. Now I'll have to rest. *closes her eyes and sleeps* (others continue murmuring) Miku: OK, Vocaloids, let's leave Mizki to rest so she can feel better. I still sense there is a mystery I know we can solve. *puts on her headset* Now, I have a plan to find what's wrong above here. We can make a tower out of ourselves. Big Al, since you're the biggest of all, would you start as the base of the tower? Big AL: I positively would, Miku. Gentlemen, gather around. Yūma: This is for you, my dear Mizkin~ (other male Vocaloids cross-talking) LOLA: Leon, would you mind if I can stand on your shoulders? LEON: Go ahead, Lola. Prima: This may not be ladylike, but I might do the same with Tonio. *takes her long skirt off leaving her short one on* I seriously guess that same noise someone else mentioned got into my headset as well. Tonio: And my earpiece too; I know, Prima, sometimes, life can be agonizing. Sweet ANN: Here I go~ *runs and takes off by jumping and spinning* Hup! *lands on Big AL's shoulders* Ladies, can you hold onto me since I'm on my Big Al? Qingxian: Since your other halves are holding on to my Longya, I can help. DAINA: Now that my tail is free from Dex's, I can give this a try. Kaori: Keep holding on, Ken-kun, I'll assist those ladies on top of their spouses. Cyber Diva: Don't let go, Cynan, I've got this~ Clara: You couples keep on hanging in there. I'll be on my other half Bruno. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan